Hasta los fríos tienen corazón
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: One-Shot de David King y sus pensamientos hacia cierta japonesa. No soy dueño de "Resident Evil: Outbreak", ésta pertenece a sus dueños y empresa, solo busco entretener. Advertencia de ligero gore y violencia.


**Hasta los fríos tienen corazón:** **La verdad que desde hace mucho ansiaba hacer un fic sobre el Resident Evil, en especial de uno de mis favoritos, el Outbreak (1 y 2) pero nunca tuve el tiempo ni la idea de cómo desarrollarlo, eso sí, recuerdo haber hecho un "proyecto" en Word que lo iba a publicar en el 2011 pero jamás lo terminé y se terminó borrando.**

 **Pero ahora voy a lanzarme con este pequeño One-Shot entre David King y Yoko Suzuki y tengo que ser franco con ustedes: David tiene mucho de qué hablar, sobre todo por su Pasado, en donde cuentan que él era un antiguo ladrón y que en prisión aprendió del "Código Bushido", el Código de Honor de los Samurais, nada mal para él, aunque me hubiese gustado un Outbreak más e incluso un escenario para él, como por ejemplo los tienen Yoko en "Bajo Cero", Mark con "Infierno", Cindy con "Epidemia", Kevin en "Tiempos Desesperados", George en "La Colmena", Jim con "Vientre Animal" y Alyssa con "Flashbacks", ¿no lo creen? ¿No creen que David también merecía un nuevo?. Entiendo que tiene más "protagonismo" en "End of the Road" pero en mi opinión, no me gustó para nada.**

 **Pero bueno, dejando de lado eso, la sinopsis de este One-Shot será después de los eventos ocurridos en "End of the Road", el nivel final del "Outbreak File 2", en donde se da el combate contra Nyx, sin desviarse de David y su frialdad.**

 **Resident Evil no me pertenece, ésta es propiedad junto con sus personajes de Capcom y mi objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Frío, siempre con esa pose y esa mirada de que todo le importaba una mierda, no le interesaba si la Policía detenía a un delincuente o algo peor, él ya había formado parte de aquella escoria de la sociedad, un ladrón, una persona que había cometido Pecados en el Pasado y que durante su estadía en prisión, aprendió de sus errores pero comenzó a ver el Mundo con otros ojos, de otro color, una posición distinta. Cuando salió de la cárcel, aquel hombre se dedicó a ser plomero (o fontanero), reparando en las casas las tuberías y ganándose el sustento para poder vivir, ya que su familia le había dado la espalda y congelaron todo nexo con él.

No fue hasta que llegó ese nefasto mes de Septiembre del año 1998, el día en que el Infierno se desató sobre Raccoon City, los zombies deambulaban libremente por las calles, la Policía y el Ala Militar de Umbrella, responsable de aquel incidente, sucumbieron ante las horas de muertos vivientes y aberraciones que ellos mismos habían creado, creyéndose Dioses con el poder de desafiar a aquel Ser Superior, sin embargo, para David King, no le importaba, para él, su camino ya estaba trazado en el "Código Bushido", antiguo reglamente moral y ético que poseían los Samurais de antaño, aprendido durante sus tiempos en la cárcel por los delitos que había cometido.

 _\- "El día en que toda esta ciudad se fue al carajo, me encontraba volviendo de reparar unas conexiones en un edificio de apartamentos, cuando vi que había una gran cantidad de patrullas del RPD y militares que tenían cerrada un par de calles más abajo, no le di importancia, de seguro había venido algún político de mierda, sí, de esos que merecerían estar pudriéndose en prisión. Sin embargo, cuando crucé aquella zona, pude ver una gran cantidad de cadáveres, todos tenían impactos de bala en la cabeza y estaba apilados en una especie de "pira funeraria" para ser incinerados, pero para serles sinceros, no le presté más atención, ¿acaso me irían a meter preso de vuelta?. No, fue entonces que me hice el tonto y seguía mi camino hacia mi casa, en donde me dispuse a descansar después de un día de trabajo, me senté a ver la televisión, jugaban los "Sharks de Raccoon City" contra los "Old Court Thunders", por lo cual me preparé unos buenos aperitivos junto con unas cervezas bien heladas para así disfrutar del juego que tanto había esperado._

 _Una hora después de haberse iniciado el primer tiempo, ocurrió una interrupción en la señal de la televisión, me quería morir, quería salir y golpear al maldito bromista que me estaba haciendo esto, de seguro era el tarado nerd de mi vecino que estaba probando alguna estupidez suya, sin embargo, cuando la señal volvió, estaban anunciando que había ocurrido un "incidente" en el Estadio Warren, se reportaba que habían muchos muertos, heridos y que más de 50 agentes de la Policía habían sido enviados allí, ¿acaso era una ataque terrorista?. Mi sorpresa no duró mucho, ya que en aquellos momentos escuché gritos en las calles, salí para ver qué pasaba y me encuentro con una mujer a la que...¿cómo describir esa escena?. Sí, de esta manera: Se la estaban "comiendo" unos tipos, podía ver con horror como le destruían el cuello y se ahogaba en su propia sangre, para luego abrirle el vientre para devorar sus entrañas, ¿qué mierda estaba pasando?. Uno de ellos me vio y se me acercó, caminaba tambaleándose, como si estuviera borracho, ¿acaso esto era una broma y yo era la víctima? ¿sería para Halloween que estaba cerca?..."-_ Relató David King su historia, mientras que se pasaban a los flashbacks.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Hey, atrás, viejo, atrás o te envío al hospital.- Amenazó el plomero, quien desenfundó su Pistola 48 MM, apuntándole al primer atacante, pero éste siguió avanzando, sin importarle la advertencia.- ¡¿Eres sordo o te caíste de cabeza cuando eras niño?! ¡RETROCEDE!.- Volvió a ordenarle, pero el enemigo seguía caminando hacia él.- Tú lo pediste.- Sentenció David y jaló el gatillo, la bala salió disparada justo contra la frente de aquel hombre, el cual cayó muerto contra el piso, empapándolo con su sangre.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Y si se trataba de una broma?. Se agachó y puso su manos sobre el cuello de aquel hombre, no era ningún truco, ningún engaño, aquello era real.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- Quiso saber David, cuando en ese momento escuchó un grito que venía calle abajo.

Caminó con aquella arma en sus manos, mantenía el pulso y la tranquilidad, mientras que se dirigía hacia el sitio del "siniestro, vio correr a varias personas, se podía ver el miedo en sus rostros, una de ellas se detuvo y lo agarró con fuerza de los hombros.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No vayas para allá, es peligroso!.- Le pidió un hombre, el cual se alejó de allí a toda prisa.

David no le prestó atención, ¿para qué? había alguien que estaba en peligro, así que decidió ir a investigar más a fondo, pero cuando llegó hasta allí, se encontró con una persona que estaba acorralada por aquellos "seres". No lo pensó dos veces y disparó contra la cabeza de esos dos atacantes, los cuales cayeron muertos al piso.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó el plomero hacia una chica japonesa lacios y cortos, llevaba una remera negra de mangas cortas, campera verde, jeans y zapatillas café, además de que portaba una mochila en su espalda.

No dijo nada, aquella muchacha estaba asustada, temblaba del miedo por lo ocurrido.

\- Tranquila, no soy uno de ellos, aunque no sé qué mierdas sean, nunca me llamó la atención George Romero.- Dijo el peli negro con esa voz fría.

\- Sí...sí, estoy bien, gracias, ¿quién eres?.- Preguntó ella, tras responderle sobre su estado.

\- Me llamo David King, soy plomero.- Se presentó el hombre de Pasado misterioso.

\- Suzuki, Yoko Suzuki.- Añadió la chica, mientras que veía que aquel sujeto portaba una pistola.- ¿No lo mordieron ni nada?.- Preguntó ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Morderme? ¿De qué hablas?.- Quiso saber el plomero.

\- No es buena idea de que estemos aquí, hay que irnos, ¿no ha visto las noticias?.- Le dijo ella de forma interrogativa.

\- Estaba viendo el partido de los Sharks contra los Old Court hasta que fue interrumpido por unos "incidentes" en el Estadio Warren.- Alegó David, quien verificaba que su arma tuviera un poco más de munición.

Yoko se acercó y le apuntó hacia unas columnas de humo que se elevaban por los Cielos.

\- ¿Qué mierda?.- Se quedó David sorprendido.

\- Hay que irnos, de prisa, conozco el lugar.- Pidió ella, quien le tomó de la mano y se alejaron de allí a toda prisa.

* * *

No tuvo tiempo a nada, salvo volver a su casa pero para agarrar su caja de herramientas y nada, solo eso, tal vez volvería allí cuando eso pasara, sin embargo, con el correr del tiempo, David se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, reconocía que estaba viviendo una verdadera pesadilla, había salvado la vida de Yoko tras aquel ataque de zombies pero se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más podría vivir, aunque no le importaba la Muerte, él simplemente pensaba en cómo viviría su vida cuando todo eso pasara.

Con el paso del tiempo, el plomero y la estudiante se encontraron con otra persona más, un hombre afroamericano, bastante alto y robusto, era un Guardia de Seguridad del "Hotel Apple In", del cual David había hecho unas refacciones en las tuberías del lugar tres meses atrás del "Incidente de Raccoon City", este sujeto se llamaba Mark Wilkins y se había unido a ellos, sumado a que se habían refugiado en los Cuarteles de Umbrella, ya que Yoko conocía a dos científicos que trabajaron con ella.

\- Bien, es la última.- Alegó el plomero, el cual le reventó el cráneo a un zombie con llave inglesa.

\- Listo por aquí.- Respondió Mark, al principio no se llevaban muy bien, sobre todo al Pasado delictivo de David, pero cuando estaba Yoko por el lugar, él se sentía raro.

El peli negro tomó asiento, mientras que se encendía un cigarrillo y lo fumaba, sin importarle el pedido de Linda que no hiciera eso, ya que estaba en una instalación de la empresa farmacéutica más importante del país.

\- Oye.- Le llamó el Guardia de Seguridad.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó el plomero sin alzar la mirada.

\- Esa chica, Yoko, jejeje, parece que le gustas.- Río aquel hombre, éste podía ser alguien severo por su Pasado militar, pero cuando habían momentos oportunos, la comedia entraba en escena.

David no dijo nada, solo se volteó hacia la derecha.

\- Vamos, es la verdad, le gustas, tienes esa pinta de chico rudo, estoy seguro de que bajo esa frialdad tuya, se esconde un muchacho que quiere estar con ella, ¿no lo crees?.- Le preguntaba Mark, intentando hacerlo sentir mejor, pero el plomero simplemente se quedaba callado y le daba una buena calada a su cigarrillo.

\- Y si me gusta, ¿qué tiene?.- Quiso saber el motivo por el cual era "hostigado".

\- Oye, tranquilo, hijo, solo decía, pero haces bien, ella es fuerte pero en momentos como estos, no podemos dejar a nadie atrás, ¿oíste?.- Dijo Mark, hablando con ese tono suyo de cuando había estado en la "Guerra de Vietnam".- La protegiste bien de esos sapos o lo que sea que se la tragan, ¿lo recuerdas?.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Se habían separado en las cercanías del Campus de la Universidad de Raccoon City, pero cuando Yoko estaba buscando a sus dos amigos, ella fue emboscada por una horrenda criatura que parecía ser un sapo, pero más grotesco, estaba parado en sus dos patas y cuando ella se defendió, éste la tomó a la japonesa, para luego abrir su enorme boca para comérsela.

\- ¡NO, NO, AYUDA, AHHHHHHH!.- Pidió ella, mientras que iba entrando en la boca de aquel monstruo, el cual estaba por llevarla hasta su estómago, sin embargo, un disparo proveniente desde atrás, terminó por derribar a aquel ser, el cual cayó muerto contra el piso y de ahí una persona sacaba a la japonesa de la boca, estaba empapada de aquella saliva pero a salvo.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó aquel plomero, el cual tenía una escopeta en sus manos.

Yoko, estando empapada por la saliva de aquel monstruo, simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró por el mal momento que pudo haber terminado ella. David sintió ese sentimiento de Humanidad que había perdido hacía tiempo, tomó a la chica en sus brazos, bajó hasta su cintura e hizo lo mismo, pero haciendo fuerza. Yoko alzó la mirada y sintió que sobre su rostro caían varias lágrimas desde los ojos del plomero.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¿Crees que la dejaría que se convirtiera en la comida de esos monstruos?.- Preguntó David a Mark.

\- Hiciste bien, la protegiste, ¿quién lo sabe? pero si no llegabas, ella ya hubiera muerto en el estómago de ese ser, pero lo que me contó es que te vio llorar a ti también.- Mencionó el Guardia de Seguridad.

Para David ya era más que suficiente todo ese bombardeo de preguntas, él no estaba interesado en responder, pero con lo vivido últimamente, el peli negro decidió revelar todo.

\- Ok, ¿quieres que lo diga, Mark?: Sí, me gusta Yoko, es hermosa, tierna, es alguien que preocupa por todos, pero ¿estaría conmigo?. Mírame a mí, soy un maldito anti-social, un "excluido" por esta sociedad, mi familia me dio la espalda cuando salí de prisión, tuve que trabajar en muchos lugar a la vez para poder pagar mi apartamento y tener una comida caliente, tengo la Secundaria terminada porque jamás me vi como un "cerebrito", no, no lo soy, simplemente soy alguien que no nació con "atributos" como otras personas, a mí solamente me interesaba tener una banda de rock y ser como mis ídolos pero cuando llegan malos tiempos y tu vida se va al carajo, es ahí donde te dices " _Ya está, ¿para qué seguir viviendo al margen de la ley?"_ pero ahí cometí errores que me perseguirán para toda la vida: Robé, sí, robé, algunas veces a punta de pistola, en una casi mato a una mujer que estaba con su hijo, aún recuerdo los gritos del niño que me pedía que no lo hiciera, que no lastimara a sus madre, no lo hice. Vivía peleándome con la gente en los bares y hasta estuve en pelas clandestinas para ganar dinero. Pero todo eso me llevó por un mal camino, la Policía me detuvo y pasé una buena parte de mi adolescencia en la cárcel, pero hasta allí mismo era también un excluido para los prisioneros, no era nada, solamente tenía mis cargos por robos y posesión de arma de fuego, nada más, ellos eran narcotraficantes, pandilleros, secuestradores, sicarios de la Mafia, de todo pero yo no era nada más que la piedra del zapato. Cuando me liberaron, la sociedad me dio la espalda, hasta un Sacerdote vino a verme y me dijo que _"Dios me ayudaría a llegar a mi destino"_ , ¿Dios me ayudaría? ¿Con qué?. Solo soy su peón favorito, adonde fuera, la gente me miraba fijo, como si estuviera a punto de cometer una locura, cuando pasó el tiempo, encontré trabajo como plomero y estudiaba sobre el "Código Bushido" que había aprendido en los libros de la cárcel, pero hasta ahí.- Contó David su historia, era triste escuchar eso, toda su vida tirada a la basura por sus errores, por sus delitos, él quería remediarlo todo.

\- Hey, hey, tranquilo, te entiendo, vaya, tienes un gran problema en tu vida, lo entiendo.- Comprendió Mark el dolor del plomero, David bajó la mirada y movió la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo voy a gustarle a Yoko? ¿Ella estaría con un ex-convicto como yo?.- Quiso saber el plomero en aquellos momentos.

\- No digas tonterías, David, le gustas a ella, no te estoy mintiendo.- Juró el Guardia de Seguridad.

No hubo respuesta ni reacción en el peli negro, Mark se acercó hasta él y apoyó su mano en la espalda del joven. Justo en aquellos momentos, apareció Yoko, la cual fue hasta ellos y las alarmas saltaron.

\- ¡Hay que irnos, de prisa! ¡Carter ha muerto y Linda está herida, tenemos que ayudarla y salir de aquí!.- Pidió la japonesa y de ahí se escaparon los tres de aquel sitio.

* * *

Salieron de aquel sitio, mientras que eran perseguidos por aquel "Agente", "Señor X", el cual estaba fuera de control y una vez que lo liquidaron, tuvieron que enfrentar un último reto, el cual fue "Nyx", un B.O.W. temible y de que se enfrentaron con todo lo que tenían, pero en una parte, Yoko fue lanzada al suelo por uno de los tentáculos del enemigo.

\- ¡Yoko!.- Gritó David, quien corrió hasta ella y la sacó del lugar, poniéndola en el camión, en donde Linda les estaba esperando.- ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Te hizo daño?!.- Preguntó el plomero, quien la examinó pero no encontró ningún rasguño ni herida al respecto.

\- David...tú...jejeje, sabía que tenías sentimientos.- Sonrió ella y el plomero le pasó su mano por el rostro.

\- Tranquila, ya vuelvo.- Pidió que le esperara, mientras que regresaba al combate.

\- David, ten cuidado.- Dijo ella.

\- No te preocupes, lo tendré.- Prometió el peli negro, quien se dirigió una vez más al enfrentamiento, Mark estaba recargando un fusil de asalto que había encontrado en la autopista, parecía que aquella criatura estaba intacta, sin ningún daño, así que el plomero se preparó y sacó un Revólver Mágnum, el cual estaba cargado con seis balas.

\- Cómete esto, hijo de puta.- Dijo David y disparó repetidas veces, aquellos proyectiles parecían ser verdaderas cuchillas, espadas que se enterraban en lo más profundo del cuerpo de aquel enemigo, el cual gritó de forma agonizante y de ahí se desplomó contra el suelo.

Los seis casquillos cayeron al piso, humeando, lo había logrado y una vez que pasó eso, terminó por expulsar los cuerpos de los Agentes de la USS que había devorado junto con el del "Señor X", quedando regados por toda la autopista.

\- ¡David, de prisa, sube!.- Le llamó Mark y de ahí éste se subió a la parte de atrás del camión, partiendo finalmente de allí, Linda condujo el mismo, atravesando las barricadas levantadas por el Ala Militar de Umbrella, para de ahí internarse en el túnel de salida de la Ciudad de Raccoon, para que luego se viera un intenso resplandor y de ahí todo quedara en blanco.

* * *

Todo había terminado, habían huido de la peor pesadilla que jamás experimentaron en todas sus vidas: Raccoon City dejó de existir, había sido bombardeada de forma masiva, destruyendo todo rastro de la epidemia zombie y de cualquier superviviente que se encontrara atrapado en la Ciudad, todo para cubrir las huellas de Umbrella.

Muy poca gente pudo escapar de allí, lo mismo se podía decir de los policías, los cuales también estaba reunidos allí, entre ellos Kevin Ryman, quien estaba con su grupo de sobrevivientes y varios compañeros suyos que habían podido huir de allí.

Sin embargo, David aún tenía su historia por contar.

\- ¿Cómo está Yoko?.- Preguntó el plomero a Linda, la cual estaba con Mark.

\- Por suerte está bien, ya vuelvo.- Respondió la morena y de ahí se bajó junto con el Guardia de Seguridad para ocuparse de un pequeño asunto pendiente que tenía.

David se quedó al lado de Yoko, abrazándola, se sentía cansado y en ese momento besó los labios de la japonesa, para luego quedarse dormido a su lado.

\- _"Sabía bien que debajo de esa fría personalidad tuya, David, había alguien con corazón. Hasta los fríos lo tienen. Muchas gracias por haberme defendido".-_ Pensó Yoko, para luego caer dormida al lado del plomero, no sin antes devolverle el beso con otro suyo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **No me maten, este es mi primer One-Shot del "Resident Evil". Si todo va bien, hacia el año que viene empezaré con una historia que comenzará durante los hechos del "Outbreak 1 y 2", ¿qué les parece?. Cuídense y nos vemos en futuros proyectos :D.**


End file.
